Useless
by little-chibi-girl
Summary: HectorxLyn One shot. based on their support conversation and cut scene. Hector gets a bum leg fighting and is determined to let Lyndis know that he is not useless. Fluffy tenstion? please R


Hey ya'll this little piece of work here is for a contest at but I wanted to get some **feedback** before I entered it. **I know it's short**, but I didn't want it to be too long either. anyway, any help would be much appreciated. :)

info:  
One-shot  
HectorxLyn  
(based off of their support conversation and the cute little scene between them in Hector's story aboard the pirate ship)

* * *

**_Useless_**

"How is he?" Asked Eliwood to Pricilla, one of the few and much needed healers of this adventure. Pricilla glanced over at Lord Hector's foot that was propped up on a stool.

"I can stop the bleeding, and make it ache less. But I can't repair the broken bone." Her emerald eyes creased with worry. "I'm afraid I'm useless to him."

"Don't be silly." Said Eliwood, giving the healer his best reassuring smile "If anyone's useless around here it's Hector." He joked.

"What?!" Said Hector, his defensive shields rising. But before he could saying anything more, Lyndis popped down the stairs of the pirate ship, her eyes bright with mischief.

"What's this I hear about Hector being useless?"

"I am not useless!!" He hollered.

Eliwood glanced at Pricilla, giving her a mute signal to climb the stairs. The trabdour got the hint and the two red heads left Lyn and Hector to their banter.

"I'm not useless." The blue haired Lord echoed.

Lyn folded her arms. "Oh? So what is it that you can do with that broken leg out of commission?"

"I can…I can," He fumbled "I can help Mark with tactical advice!"

Lyn withdrew her form, surprised at first, then a sly grin crept upon her lips. "Unfortunately that skill require brains."

"Hey now I have plenty of brains." He said lamely, wincing from trying to move his bum leg. Lyn just stared. "Alright, so maybe I'm lacking a bit in that department. But at least I have brawns!"

"Well for the moment you have neither."

"yes…I su- hey! What are you doing?" he demanded as Lyn turned her back on him.

"You are a strong man, Hector, I thought you would not want me to see you cry." Though Hector could not see her face, he could feel the chuckle forming in her voice. He grunted.

"Do not mock me woman!"

Lyn whipped back around. "So it is alright for you to respect my pride, but I cannot show you the same courtesy?"

"I'm not going to cry you silly girl!"

"Very well then, if you are well, I will leave you to rest." At that, she turned on heels and began to ascend up the stairs.

"Wait! No, Lyndis don't leave!" He called, struggling to lift himself from the chair he was in. swiftly but carefully he placed his good foot on the floor. Then he swung his other leg off the stool it rested on. All was going fine until it hit the floor. Lyn turned around just in time to see the man's knees buckle as he stumbled forward.

"Hector, no!" she said a bit too late. Rushing down the stairs she added " You fool."

"I'm not useless." He said roughly, his head bowed and his face tight in pain.

"I was only joking you oaf." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She helped him stand, letting him wrap an arm around her waist to help his balance. "Does it mean that much to you?"

"My axe is all I have. If I can't protect and defend what good am I?" Lyn helped him over to his chair without saying a word. "I promised Eliwood I would help him find his father. I can't to that like this." Slowly, he eased into the chair.

"Falling on your face wont help it heal." commented Lyndis. Hector sighed.

"I just want you to know I'm strong enough."

Suddenly Lyn felt the heat between the two of them. She could feel a flush begin to creep up her cheeks. Unable to stop it, all she could do was back away.

"I already know how strong you are." She said rigidly. Her eyes flickered around the room and she had to force herself to look at Hector. She would not hint to her own weakness for him. He was staring right at her though, intensely and boldly, which made her cheeks blush more. Lyn bit her lip and inwardly cursed her body's involuntary reaction.

"Lyn…"

The name startled her. Usually he would call her Lyndis, not Lyn. Clumsily she stuttered out "What."

"My foot is going numb."

"What? Oh. Oh!" she said, shaking the tension from herself. Carefully she squatted down and placed his injured foot on the stool. Though she was somewhat expecting it, she still gasped when Hector grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to his face. He brought her down just so, and placed his lips to hers. Letting go of her arm, he gently brought his hand up to her face. She placed her hand on the arm rest to study herself. Lyndis drew back slowly as Hector whispered: "See? I'm not useless."

"Lyndis!" someone called and the green haired girl jumped and stood erect. "Trouble with Ninian, you better come!"

Lyn was only able to choke out an "Okay" and began to leave the room. She stopped with one hand on the railing and looked back at Lord Hector. "No. Not useless at all."

* * *

thanks for reading! **please tell me what you think it needs/doesn't need**.


End file.
